helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishun Bus Guide / Rival
|type = Single |album = 6th Otakebi Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = June 3, 2009 June 17, 2009 (Single V "Rival") June 24, 2009 (Single V "Seishun Bus Guide") June 27, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 15:32 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Dakishimete Dakishimete 19th single (2009) |Next = Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy 21st single (2009) }} (青春バスガイド／ライバル; Youth Bus Guide / Rival) is the 20th single of Hello! Project group Berryz Koubou. It was released on June 3, 2009 in both regular & 2 limited editions. They released two Single Vs: Seishun Bus Guide on June 24th, 2009 and Rival on June 17th, 2009. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 34,589 copies. The single V for Seishun Bus Guide sold a total of 4,142 copies. The single V for Rival sold a total of 4,043 copies. Tracklist CD #Seishun Bus Guide #Rival #Seishun Bus Guide (Instrumental) #Rival (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Seishun Bus Guide (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Rival (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V (Seishun Bus Guide) #Seishun Bus Guide #Seishun Bus Guide (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Single V (Rival) #Rival #Rival (Close Up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V (Seishun Bus Guide) #Seishun Bus Guide (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Seishun Bus Guide (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Event V (Rival) #Rival (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Rival (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Rival (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Rival (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Rival (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Rival (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Rival (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Seishun Bus Guide *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Electric Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi and Takayama Kazuya *Chorus: CHINO *Music Video: Wada Yasuhirohttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0074205&ch=0 ;Rival *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO *Electric Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO Concert Performances ;Seishun Bus Guide *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (part of a medley) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Wada Sakurako *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi ;Rival *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Hello! Project *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ - Berryz Koubou with ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ikuta Erina, Nakanishi Kana, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Miyazaki Yuka *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Kobushi Factory *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Yamaki Risa, Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Kaga Kaede, Ozeki Mai, Inoue Rei, Ono Mizuho, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 34,589 ;Single V (Seishun Bus Guide) Total Reported Sales: 4,142 ;Single V (Rival) Total Reported Sales: 4,043 Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou first Double A-side single. *All covers, except the Event V for "Seishun Bus Guide," uses the outfit for "Rival." *"Rival" was covered in Indonesian by Super Girlies, an Indonesian girl group. *"Seishun Bus Guide" was used as the second ending theme song of Inazuma Eleven. *This was their first single to have 2 Single V and 2 Event V *"Seishun Bus Guide" is about the Berryz Koubou members, portraying male students, crushing on their female tour guide. Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V R: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **Single V S: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Seishun Bus Guide, Rival cs:Seishun Bus Guide / Rival es:Seishun Bus Guide / Rival Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2009 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs